


Roleplay

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf and Lantash visit their mates Rosha and Jolinar who are undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle Amnesty - Golden Oldies, 2015. 
> 
> The prompt: Porn Battle XIII - Lucky Thirteen, Stargate SG-1, Martouf|Lantash/Rosha|Jolinar, undercover, kiss, mission

"Leave us - and do not return until I send for you!" Jolinar ordered the servant.

"Yes, my Lord!" The slave bowed deeply and left, closing the door behind him.

Jolinar turned to her guest and smiled. "Martouf, Lantash, sweethearts - what brings you here?" Her smile faded. "I hope you do not bring unpleasant news from the Tok'ra?"

Jolinar was undercover on one of Bastet's worlds. It was customary for underlings to follow their overlords culture, and thus she wore clothing in the Egyptian style. Well, what little there _was_ of her clothes. After asking to have her guest sent to her bed chamber she had clearly changed into something even more revealing than what was usually the case for a minor Goa'uld Lord.

Martouf had been staring, enjoying the sight greatly. He now smiled widely at her. "Not at all. There is little news, only an update on the result of the meeting between Heru'ur and Cronus."

"Surely that was not important enough for you to risk coming here?" She walked up to him and took his hands in hers.

Martouf/Lantash was pretending to be a well-off human trader, one who travelled to many different worlds. He was thus not dressed in the Egyptian style, but instead wore dark pants, short boots, a white shirt, and a dark cape with blue lining. Jolinar decided it suited him very well.

He had left the top several buttons of the shirt unbuttoned, giving Jolinar a nice view of his chest. She very much looked forward to running her hands over him, but not yet. Soon, though, she promised herself and her host.

"There is little risk visiting you, as you well know. There is not much easily accessible naquadah or other valuables here and Bastet could not care less about this world. As long as she gets regular shipments of wine from the planet's vineyards, she will leave you alone. In addition, you have no Goa'uld underling, and your First Prime is lazy. Do you even _have_ a lo'tar?" Martouf asked.

Jolinar grinned. "Of course I do! I gave her the evening off to spend with her lover! But you are quite right, my love. This is a peaceful mission, thankfully - else it would not be safe for you to come her pretending to be a human trader!" She embraced him tightly. "We have missed you very much, and we very much look forward to returning to the tunnels and you."

Martouf threw his arms around her, and leaned into the embrace. He breathed in deeply, snuggling his face into her hair. "We have missed you too, so very badly. It will be another three months before you are home with us, and so we took this chance to meet you." He kissed her ear. " _Had_ to take it."

"Mmm, I am very pleased, though surprised the Council let you come." She gave Rosha control.

She kissed Martouf. "I would have thought they found it a waste of time."

"They did, but Selmak argued our case quite successfully." He smiled at her, dipping his head to kiss her mouth.

He slowly pulled back, and bowed his head, signalling that Lantash would be taking over. Moments later, he looked up, smiling at Rosha

"My beloved Rosha and Jolinar." He kissed her warmly.

"Lantash." Rosha raised her hand to caress his face. She let Jolinar take control.

"It warms the heart of Rosha and I to have you and Martouf here." She gave him a mischievous smile. "We hope you will stay long enough to warm our bed for a little while as well."

He laughed. "My naughty Jolinar! Yes, I can assure you, we do _indeed_ intend to do that!" He gave her another kiss. "We cannot have the Lord of the planet be sexually frustrated - particularly not when she is such a _beautiful_ goddess." He thrust against her suggestively.

Jolinar rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You are _such_ a charmer!" She ran a hand down his chest, down over his stomach, down to his shaft that was rapidly hardening. She gave it a squeeze through his pants, then almost giggled at what Rosha suggested. She decided to go with her idea. "Now you mention it - this particular _Lord_ is actually very much in need of some, ah, _stress relief_. Perhaps I should take advantage of this _trader_ that is currently visiting..."

"That sounds like a wise idea," Lantash said, a twinkle in his eyes. "What would my Lord... my _goddess_ want me to do?"

"First you will bring me a glass of wine." Jolinar kicked off her sandals and went to her large, luxurious bed, where she threw herself against the many pillows. She wiggled around a bit, until she found the most comfortable position.

Lantash raised an eyebrow, but bowed his head briefly. "Of course, my Lord." He went to the small table near the door, and picked up a bottle of red wine.

"Not the red - it will stain my new bed cover, which is made from rare Sagittarian silk!"

"Perhaps you should remove that bed cover then, if it is so delicate. It may get _other_ stains tonight..." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Such insolence!" Jolinar grinned. "Bring me a glass of the sparkling wine - and put the bottle by the bed, I do not want to have to interrupt your later duties just to get more wine."

"Certainly." Lantash poured a glass of the sparkling wine for her, then made a quick decision and poured one for himself. He took a drink. "It is excellent."

"You are supposed to be my _slave_ for tonight - and here you are, stealing my wine?"

"Yes, I am such a _naughty_ slave!" He grinned and managed to pick up both glasses in one hand, and the bottle in the other.

"Careful!" Jolinar warned, as he walked to her.

"I have everything under control. As usual," he said, a hint of arrogance on his face.

Jolinar ignored his remark, and watched idly as he placed the bottle on the floor and his own glass on the night table. He bowed lightly as he handed her a glass.

"Now you will show me your oral skills..." Jolinar listened to Rosha. "Wait, _first_ you must remove your clothing." She winked at him. "Give me something nice to look at!" She took a sip of the wine.

Lantash smiled. "Of course." He unclasped the brooch keeping his cape together and let the garment fall to the ground. He then slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, throwing it casually on the bed.

Jolinar sipped her wine again, then licked her lips, clearly enjoying the view.

He pulled off his boots and socks, before slowly unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down. He grinned and winked at Jolinar, who smiled at him, letting her gaze slide over his entire body, before returning to the huge bulge in his underpants - and the tip of his cock that was peeking out from the top of them.

Lantash pulled his underwear off and wrapped a hand around his shaft, pumping it suggestively as he looked at Jolinar with an intense expression.

She grinned. "Not yet! I have not given you _permission_! I shall be magnanimous, though. If you satisfy me well, you will be allowed to come, but only then - and not until I have climaxed!"

He let go of his cock with deliberate slowness. "As you wish, my Jolinar. I mean, _my goddess_!"

"Good, now come here and pleasure me! I am _waiting_!" She took a long drink from her glass, emptying it. She held it out towards him. "But fill this first!"

Lantash did as she asked, then emptied his own glass in a long gulp. He put it back on the nightstand and refilled it before crawling onto Jolinar's bed. She gave him an impatient look, which he rewarded with a grin.

"Patience, my beautiful queen." He gave her foot a kiss, then ran his hands along her naked legs, pushing her short dress even further up. "So soft..." He dropped kisses here and there, as he worked his way up.

Jolinar leaned back against the pillows and enjoyed his kisses and caresses. When he reached the top of her legs, and rubbed her through her underwear, she lifted her ass and pulled down her panties, giving him full access.

"Pleasure me, slave! Make me come!" she ordered.

"Your wish is my command!" Lantash winked at her and planted a kiss on her inner thigh, before spreading her labia. "You're already very wet, my Jolinar." He pushed a finger into her and pumped it back and forth.

Jolinar gasped. "Do not... call me _Jolinar_. When I am... _undercover_."

"I would think anyone hearing me talk would be able to figure out I am also not a human trader," Lantash observed. "No one will interrupt us here." He grazed her clit with his thumb.

Jolinar made another gasp, and threw him a reproachful look. "True, or I would never," she made a deep moan as he rubbed her clit in _exactly_ the right way. "I... I mean, I would, would not have let, let _you_ take control, Lantash, only," she was interrupted as Lantash took her clit between his lips and flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot, hard. "Only _Martouf_!"

Lantash let go for a moment. "You seem to be rambling. There _are_ only us here. It does not _matter_ who has control. No one else will hear and become suspicious of us."

"Bastard! Stop talking! _Continue_!" She almost spilled her wine, and reached out to place her glass on the nightstand.

He winked at Jolinar. "Of course, beloved." He returned to what he had been doing, and Jolinar soon forgot all her complaints. It did not take long before she was moaning steadily.

The amorous sounds of their beloved, and her writhing body before them was soon making it difficult for Martouf and Lantash to control themselves. Lantash moaned as he rubbed his aching cock against the bed under him, trying to get some relief.

Martouf kept urging Lantash on, suggesting what he should do, and that he should just make Jolinar come so they could ride her, instead of keeping her _just_ at the edge. Groaning, Lantash gave in. He flicked his tongue hard against Jolinar's clit, keeping it up until she cried out, bucking against his mouth as a powerful orgasm hit her.

While Jolinar was still recovering from her climax, Lantash ripped off her dress, that had been bunched up under her breasts. He immediately filled his hands with her breasts, kneading them, rubbing her hard nipples. "Jolinar!" he said, hoarsely. "We want you!" He kissed her desperately, slipping a hand between her legs and rubbing at Jolinar's still very sensitive clit.

She gasped into his mouth, and returned the kiss. "Yes, oh, yes, fuck us!"

Lantash did not hesitate, but thrust into her immediately. "So tight and wet!" he gasped, kissing her again. "My wonderful Rosha and Jolinar."

He slowly pulled out, then pushed back into her, sinking deeply. Jolinar moaned and thrust up against him, meeting him. He continued the long, slow strokes for a while, then increased his pace, making shorter, harder, faster thrusts. He was getting very close to coming, and Jolinar was clearly very close as well. She had closed her eyes and had an ecstatic expression on her face, letting out small mewling sounds, and moving her hips in rhythm with him.

Lantash's eyes flashed. Unable to hold back any longer, he rammed into Jolinar one more time, then cried out as he came, spilling his seed deep inside her. Jolinar climaxed seconds later, bucking against him and clutching him to her hard.

When they had recovered some, Lantash gave her a warm kiss and gently rolled off her, pulling her close to him. "Was that pleasing enough, my beloved?"

"Very much so." Jolinar half-turned and kissed him.

Lantash gave Martouf control, and he grinned at Jolinar. "Good. Then, when we have spent a few moments holding you in our arms, it is my turn to please you. It has, after all, been several months since Lantash and I had the occasion to be with you."

"Scoundrel!" Jolinar smiled and kissed him. "It _has_ been some very long months," she admitted. "I do hope you can stay more than just tonight."

"We would stay for the entire three months until you can return!" Martouf sighed. "Unfortunately, the Council will not allow it. There is work for us to do, but we _will_ stay for a few days."

"Then we will make the most of those. Fortunately, there are no pressing matters for me to attend to. One more advantage to being undercover in this god-forsaken place!"

They snuggled in each others arms, kissing and talking, and them making love again.

It was going to be some very pleasant few days!


End file.
